Buscando el final feliz
by Jadeetsu
Summary: kyoko esta en un grave problema cuando se encuentra con Sho, Ren y Vie ghoul en un solo lugar... ¿Como se salvara de lo que viene? ¿Como actuara cuando los tenga tan cerca? ¿Porque hago tantas preguntas? soy mala haciendo un resumen mejor pasen a leerla y espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1 El inicio de

Capitulo 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Notas: *** ** recuerdos

- acciones que realizan

_ inicio del personaje

"El inicio de…"

-Hoy es un día muy diferente a todos, comenzando con la charla que tuve con el presidente-

_***Mogami-kun te mande a llamar para decirte que te vieron actuar como setsu y la necesitan para un nuevo drama; así que la próxima semana a las 10:00 am vendrá el director a conocerte, así que prepárate**__*_

_Ah (suspiro con gran pesadez).

Bueno por ahora necesito ir a casa y dormir un poco para estar bien en la mañana.

_-En otro lugar, se encontraba un rubio un poco exasperado sentado en un sillón esperando a que llegara su manager-_

_ ¿Por qué tardara tanto?

_-Después de 20 minutos entra a la habitación una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y figura espectacular-_

_ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

_Sho, perdón por la tardanza, pero estaba ocupada con tu siguiente trabajo, aquí tienes, a el director le gusto mucho tu actuación en los pv, así que solo revísalo ¿de acuerdo?

_Está bien pero a cambio me gustaría un beso (dijo dirigiéndose a su manager)

_Vasta Sho, mejor léelo.

-La mujer le extendió un guion que le fue entregado por el director de un drama-

_Si haces este rol, tu popularidad será aun más, así que tienes tenemos una semana para aceptar el papel y hablar con el director.

_Ok, lo haré, llama al director y dile que lo veremos en una semana.

-_En un lugar oscuro y un poco tétrico se encontraba un peli-plateado recostado en un sillón mientras su grupo estaba tocando algunas notas_-

_Hey Reino, ¿te encuentras mejor? –Le pregunto un rubio de ojos azules-

_Si estoy bien he dormido lo suficiente_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara:

Lo se esta muy corto pero, pues es mi primera historia, espero que le guste este capitulo y esperen por los demás, apoyen y espero sus reviews...

nos veremos luego C:


	2. Chapter 2 Empezando el proyecto

Capitulo 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Notas: *** ** recuerdos

- acciones que realizan

_ inicio del personaje

"Empezando el proyecto"

_Hey Reino, ¿Te encuentras mejor?-Le pregunto un rubio de ojos azules-

_Si estoy bien, he dormido lo suficiente_

-En ese momento entra un hombre joven y se acerca a ellos-

_Chicos les tengo un trabajo genial y que hará que Fuwa Sho tenga un colapso_

_ ¿De qué se trata?-Pregunto el rubio-

_Un director pidió que la banda cantara el promocional de un drama que hará, y no solo el promo sino también la mayoría de las canciones que aparecerán en él mismo._

_Eso es genial- Dijeron al unisonó los miembros de la banda.

_Si que lo es, tenemos que reunirnos con el director en una semana para saber cuándo empezara el rodaje y todos los detalles-Les dijo el manager.

_ ¡Vaya!, ¿Tú qué opinas de esto Reino?

_Me parece muy buena idea; hagámoslo- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

.

.

.

*Cuando llegue a la agencia el día siguiente me dirigía hacia Sawara-san, de pronto me encontré con alguien.*

_Mouko-san, Mouko-san- Fui corriendo para abrazarla

_Oye espera porque me estas abrazando de esta forma, es desagradable._

_Es que no te he visto desde hace mucho, y te he extrañado.

_Pero basta de abrazos con tan solo decir hola es suficiente _

_Pero Mouko-san, eres mala, déjame abrazarte un poco más ¿Si?

_! No ¡

-*Después de que me estuviera regañando muy típico de ella, íbamos caminando hacia las escaleras cuando estábamos platicando sobre nuevos proyectos que nos estaban invitando a realizar*

_ ¿Y, a donde te diriges Kyoko?

_Voy a ver a Sawara-san me llamo en la mañana para poder ir a recoger una cita para ver al director de mi próximo trabajo, ¿Y tú a donde ibas?

_Vengo de recibir un libreto para ver mi próximo personaje, no es el principal es uno secundario, pero aun que es secundario me encantara actuarlo.

*Mouko-san es tan genial, me gustaría llegar a ser como ella cuando actúa (kyoko estaba en un trance imaginando como se vería así de madura en cada uno de sus personajes)*

-Al llegar hacia donde se encontraban las oficinas de talentos Kyoko se despidió de su amiga y se dirigió hacia el escritorio de Sawara-

_Buenas tardes Sawara-san- dijo kyoko haciendo una reverencia típica de ella.

_Buenas tardes Mogami-san_

_Amm… etto… vengo por el recado que le dio el presidente_

_Así , es verdad, ten, aquí viene la dirección y la hora en la que el director te quiere ver de acuerdo, él te dará el libreto y te explicara mejor_

_De acuerdo Sawara-san gracias_

*Muy bien ahora veamos que dice la nota:

-Cita para el día martes a las 4:00 pm en el hotel Four Seasons entre la calle Delirio numero 508 y calle Rosas del Mar. *

Segundo cap, se que al principio no es interesante pero esperen un poco más se pondrá picante el asunto, tratare de actualizar cada semana c:, así que chan chan chan esperen el siguiente…

Adios, nos leemos luego.


	3. Chapter 3 El proceso del proyecto partI

Capitulo 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Notas: *** ** recuerdos

- acciones que realizan

_ inicio del personaje

**Hola a todos, antes que nada, perdón por lo que paso con el capitulo 2, tuve un problema con mi computadora (se empezó a trabar) y en lugar de que se subiera el segundo fue el primero, así que lo siento pero ya no va a pasar se los prometo.**

**Y sin más que añadir los dejo con el capitulo 3**

"El proceso del proyecto parte.I"

_Así, es verdad, ten, aquí viene la dirección y la hora en la que el director te quiere ver de acuerdo, él te dará el libreto y te explicara mejor_

_De acuerdo Sawara-san gracias_

*Muy bien ahora veamos que dice la nota:

-Cita para el día martes a las 4:00 pm en el hotel Four Seasons entre la calle Delirio numero 508 y calle Rosas del Mar. *

_Vaya, así que el martes, aun me quedan 5 días para ello; pero por ahora necesito hacer un trabajo de la sección Love Me y si no me apresuro llegare tarde, además mañana y pasado mañana tengo que ir a la filmación de Tragic Maker.

*Cuando me dirigía a la sección Love Me para cambiarme de ropa, escuche una voz familiar.*

_Onee-sama, hola – Dijo una pequeña niña de cabello ondulado y ojos color ámbar.

_Hola María-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Me dirigía a ver a mi abuelo, y a encontrarme con Ren-sama, pero me dijeron que el no se encontraba en estos momentos en la agencia-dijo la niña un poco triste-pero bueno no importa porque te vi a ti así que me basta con ello, y ahora me iré con mi abuelo, te veré después Onee-sama.

_Ok María-chan, ve con cuidado.

-En otro lugar no muy lejos, se estaba filmando una escena donde un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos cafés promocionaba sobre una fragancia de Paco Rabanne-

-El director le explicaba de que trataba el drama del comercial, él se encontraría acostado en un sillón blanco; llevaría puesto unos pantalones negros y una camisa desabotonada, después empezaría a caminar hacia una ventana y tendría una mirada provocativa.-

_Bien, daremos 10 minutos de descanso, así que por favor Tsuruga-san en un momento nos vemos-Menciono el director que dirigía la filmación.

_Ren, bien hecho, aquí tienes –Dijo un hombre de gafas, entregándole una botella con agua.

_Gracias Yashiro-san.

_Ren, me ha avisado el presidente de un trabajo al cual te han solicitado, nos tenemos que reunir con el director el miércoles de la siguiente semana, para saber los detalles de tu siguiente drama, ¿De acuerdo?

_Está bien, no hay problema.

_Muy bien chicos, a trabajar.-Dijo el director.

_De acuerdo Yashiro, me voy a filmar.

_De acuerdo, entonces a cada uno de ellos los citaras en diferentes días de la semana, me parece bien, y ¿Cuando se van a conocer todos?-Dijo el presidente hablando por teléfono-

-Al otro lado de la línea- _ Si, de hecho, conoceré a Mogami-san el martes, necesito hablar primero con ella sobre Setsu y demás detalles, pues a todos los citare el lunes para que se conozcan y dar comienzo a la grabación del drama.

_Muy bien, si necesitas ayuda con algo solo dime de acuerdo, Takeru-kun.

_Si muchas gracias presidente, en verdad se lo agradezco muchísimo.

-En una habitación oscura se encontraba un hombre, de ojos grises y cabellos negros, sentado un poco curvado, cuando escucho que la puerta de la habitación era abierta por su preciada hermana, quien al entrar lo regaño por el desorden que había –

_Nii-san, ¿Por qué tienes este desorden?, apenas voy llegando y mira además te he dicho que no fumes tanto.-le dijo al ver latas tiradas y cigarrillos en la mesa de centro-

_Lo siento Setsu, no lo volveré a hacer, bueno solo cuando tu no estés-Esto último lo dijo como un susurro pero no contaba con que su hermana lo había escuchado-

-Setsu se acerco a su hermano el cual se estaba levantando de su asiento-

_Nii-san te escuche, así que no hagas enfadar-Le dijo con una sonrisa muy provocativa.

_De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

_Ahh, está bien, bueno ahora ve a tomar un buen baño caliente mientras que preparo la cena ok.

_Ok, ahora regreso-Dijo Caín mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

-Después de que él saliera del baño, Setsu estaba terminando de servir la cena y cuando lo vio ella le señalo la silla para que se sentara a comer, de pronto se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-Setsu se levantó a abrir la puerta_Buenas noches director, ¿Que se le ofrece?

_Buenas noches Mogami-san, Tsuruga-san; lamento venir a estas horas, pero quería hablar sobre la filmación de mañana.

_No se preocupe director.- Menciono Ren

-Ya sentados y platicando sobre la filmación del día siguiente Kyoko recibió un mensaje de parte del presidente.

****Mogami-kun me he enterado que ya tienes la cita para conocer al director de tu nuevo drama si necesitas algo avísame, de acuerdo.**

**Ah, y otra cosa, mañana no estarás con Ren en la filmación, te necesito en mi oficina a las 2:00 pm, bueno eso es todo así que nos vemos****

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara...

Bueno eso es todo por este día, así que espero sus reviews.

Nos vemos luego cuidense y coman saludablemente c:


	4. Chapter 4 la oficina del presidente

Cap. 4

La oficina del presidente

-Ya sentados y platicando sobre la filmación del día siguiente Kyoko recibió un mensaje de parte del presidente.

****Mogami-kun me he enterado que ya tienes la cita para conocer al director de tu nuevo drama si necesitas algo avísame, de acuerdo.**

**Ah, y otra cosa, mañana no estarás con Ren en la filmación, te necesito en mi oficina a las 2:00 pm, bueno eso es todo así que nos vemos****

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Entonces así queda el horario que tenemos para filmar, estás de acuerdo Tsuruga-san._ le menciono el director

_Si no hay ningún problema.

_De acuerdo, eso es todo lo que venido a decir, sí que con su permiso.

_Ok, gracias director y nos vemos mañana.

(El director salió de la habitación, quedando solo los actores)

_Amm, Tsuruga-san, mañana no podre estar presente en la grabación.- dijo Kyoko viendo a Rem que iba a retomar su personaje.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices Mogami-san? –dijo un poco triste, pero no demostrándolo.

_Lo que pasa es que el presidente quiere que este en su oficina mañana en la tarde, así que si no le molesta solo podre hacer el desayuno.

_No hay ningún problema. Dijo Ren dando una sonrisa sincera.

(Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Setsu se levantó de su cama para prepararle el desayuno a su querido hermano)

-Levantándose de la cama _Setsu, iré a bañarme, no me tardo.

_Si Nii-san

(Cuando salió Caín ya estaba servido el desayuno y Setsu ya estaba esperando a su hermano)

_Nii-san, desayuna rápido si no se nos hará tarde.

_Si, si ya entendí.

(Antes de salir de la habitación Kyoko le dijo a Ren que ella tomaría un taxi para ir a la oficina del presidente)

-Ya en la calle_De acuerdo Nii-san me voy te veré luego, cuando termines de filmar come bien.

_Si.- Dijo con un rostro de perrito triste, ya que extrañaría a su linda hermana

.

.

.

.

*Cuando me dirigía hacia la empresa, me llego un mensaje de musa-san diciéndome que me vería en la oficina para que me transformará de nuevo en 'Kyoko'*

_Ahh, eso significa que tendré que subir hasta el presidente vestida como Setsu, esto sí que es algo no muy bueno, pero no me queda de otra.-Empezó a hablar en voz baja cuando se encontraba ya justo enfrente de las puertas principales.

(Al entrar a la empresa todos la observaron, diciendo: "quien será ella da un poco de miedo", "sí que lo da.)

*No hagas caso de eso Kyoko entre más te apresure más rápido llegaras a la oficina*- se iba repitiendo eso hasta que por fin llego a la oficina del presidente.

-(TOCANDO LA PUERTA) _Se pue… dijo ella sorprendiéndose por un entorno muy tropical

_Oh, pasa Mogami-kun.-Dijo el presidente, sosteniendo una serpiente en su cuello.- Oh! No te preocupes no heces nada.

_E… esta bien.- menciono ella un poco nerviosa.

_De acuerdo, toma asiento, te mande a llamar para…- fue interrumpido por una joven mujer que entro gritando.

_Darling!

_Musa-san?

_Oh!, Kyoko-chan, ¿Darling podría explicarle yo?

.

.

.

.

.

continuara.

Si, lo se, después de un tiempo, el capitulo un poco corto, pero con eso de la escuela y estudiar para examenes no es nada facil, el tiempo se va tan rapido, pero bueno lo siento de nuevo, asi que disfruten el capitulo y tratare de apurarme con el siguiente.

Nos vemos luego, cuidense mucho...


End file.
